<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holly Jolly by wesawbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324200">Holly Jolly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears'>wesawbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geral hates christmas, Jaskier loves Christmas, Loosely based on scenes from Elf, M/M, They work in a mall toy store</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier takes a job at a local mall toy store for the season, he meets Geralt and resolves to show his grumpy coworker the joys of the season. Geralt is an unwilling pupil, but maybe he can be taught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holly Jolly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In and out Jaskier, he told himself as he adjusted his new work uniform. This was just a temporary gig until he got back on his feet. Besides, it was performance experience, in a way. Perhaps not the kind he’d been expecting, but he’d learned long ago to not look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
<p>Or a gift paycheck, as it were.</p>
<p>With a good luck jingle of his hat and a final tug on his elf ears to ensure they stayed in place, he headed inside to a Christmas wonderland.</p>
<p>More accurately, it was a mall toy store, but hey. Magic! Christmas spirit! Jaskier had never been fussy.</p>
<p>He looked around, glancing at the children milling about, exasperated parents trying to keep them from knocking everything off the shelves. Jaskier supposed he should be grateful, considering cleaning up their messes was now part of his job. Not seeing a manager around, he found the first employee he could see.</p>
<p>The man was tall, with snow white hair tucked up underneath an elf hat similar to Jaskier’s. He was hanging ornaments on a tree in the center of the store, likely ones that some of the running children had knocked over in their haste. He leaned down to pick up a stray ornament the man had missed, hoping to extend it as a token of goodwill toward his fellow employee. </p>
<p>“I love the way you hang those ornaments. Truly an, uh, inspiring show of elfdom.”</p>
<p>The other man stared back at him like he was a space alien, which, okay, fair, that wasn’t one of Jaskier’s better introductions, but what was he supposed to say? </p>
<p>“I’m working on this alone. Go away before Emhyr finds you and fires you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Just a bit turned around. I’m Jaskier.” He stuckout his hand, only to realize that his coworker had his hands full. </p>
<p>“Geralt,” the other man said, not glancing away from the tree. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you! Do you happen to know where the manager might be then?”</p>
<p>As if on cue, another voice sounded behind him. “Geralt, those ornaments are supposed to be spaced apart at 3.8 in.”</p>
<p>“I can’t measure that in my head-”</p>
<p>“Figure it out.” the unfamiliar man turned to Jaskier. “You’re new. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave a last sympathetic glance back to Geralt, before following the manager to the back room.</p>
<p>Well, at least if he was working here for the season, he would have some eye candy while he did it.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Jaskier to learn Emhyr hated his fucking guts, and that he would undoubtedly be out of a job come January, but he didn’t mind too much. Being a hated employee ensured that he worked closing shift, which meant he got to work with Geralt. They’d fallen into somewhat of a routine over the last few weeks, cleaning while Jaskier changed the Christmas music to his carefully curated Spotify playlists, which Geralt steadfastly ignored. He’d learned that Geralt worked outdoors, so his job at the local nature preserve didn’t need him during the winter. He also knew that the only reason Emhyr hadn’t fired Geralt for his grumpy nature was that Geralt was Emhyr’s daughter Ciri’s godfather, in an arrangement far too complex for Jaskier to comprehend. In turn, he told Geralt about his performance aspirations, along with every other thought that came to his mind. Geralt didn’t say much, but he listened and made dry comments every so often and Jaskier was in love with him.</p>
<p>Jaskier had always fallen easily, it’s true, but that didn’t take away the flutter in his heart each time one of Geralt’s small smiles was sent his way, a wry laugh into a bottle of water as they waited for the time to switch to ten so they could lock up.</p>
<p>On one such night, the week before Christmas, Jaskier perched himself on the counter, watching Geralt finish cleaning the last of the displays. “Thank you, dearest. You know you’re so much better at organizing those than I am, and I’m pretty sure I’m one fuck up away from getting fired.”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted. “Emhyr won’t fire you. He still needs a warm body in the store and no one else will take night shift.”</p>
<p>“Except you. What is the deal with him anyway? He doesn’t seem the...toy store type. Seems more like a...retail baron to me.”</p>
<p>“He’s not. He’s a regional finance manager. They just couldn’t find anyone else to run the store this year. That’s why he’s being pissier than usual.”</p>
<p>“That...makes more sense. But he gets to see your smiling face, so, you know, a jolly time.”</p>
<p>Geralt huffed a laugh. “Yeah. He’s thrilled to see me. I’m sure my work ethic is what’s keeping him from spiking my eggnog at Christmas this year.”</p>
<p>“Has he...is that a legitimate worry?”</p>
<p>“No. At least, I don’t think so. Probably not.”</p>
<p>“That family dynamic will never make sense to me.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed and leaned against the counter. “We make it work. For Ciri.”</p>
<p>“Is she excited for Christmas?”</p>
<p>“She is. Between here and spending time with her, I can’t get away from it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier frowned. “You don’t like Christmas?”</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged. “It just...wasn’t a big deal for me growing up.”</p>
<p>“That’s so sad!” Jaskier loved Christmas. Though he didn’t really spend time with his family anymore, he had fond memories of the annual Christmas party- the music, the desserts, the presents. Just the general feeling that all was right with the world.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It’s just another day.”</p>
<p>“How are you making me even sadder?”</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “Dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jaskier answered with a small flourish. “Geralt! I have an idea!”</p>
<p>“Careful. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Jaskier huffed. “I’ll show you the magic of Christmas! I”ll be like...your Christmas elf! Your spirit advisor.”</p>
<p>“That sounds horrible.”</p>
<p>“You are so mean to me. I don’t know why I put up with you.”</p>
<p>Geralt shot him an incredulous look, but acquiesced. “What would...that...entail?”</p>
<p>“First rule of Christmas from your official spirit advisor: Christmas is about surprises.”</p>
<p>“I hate surprises.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They decided to hold their Christmas adventure two days later, since Emhyr had told them their services weren’t needed due to a school group volunteering to work as “Santa’s Elves” that day. They met up at the mall at 3, when they usually started work. Jaskier was decked (the halls) out in a very shiny Christmas sweater, while Geralt was in his finest funeral blacks. He had dressed warmly though, as requested, so Jaskier wasn’t going to complain too much.</p>
<p>“Ready, star pupil?”</p>
<p>“No. But I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”</p>
<p>“You do not.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>They headed out into the cold. The mall was just a short walk away from the rest of town, and Jaskier figured they could look at the lights on the way there. “My mom and sisters and I would always go walk around and try to pick our favorite lights every year. I thought we could try that. As an easy intro activity.”</p>
<p>Geralt glanced around, furrow in his brow. “They all look the same.”</p>
<p>“They do not! It’s like you’re not even trying.”</p>
<p>“Then show me what you see, spirit advisor.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Jaskier huffed. “Those ones, over there. They look like icicles on the trees. I like them because they sparkle off the snow and from far away, they just...ooze Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“But I also like the more colorful ones. You can’t tell me that seeing lights everywhere doesn’t leave you feeling the least bit festive?”</p>
<p>“They’re just...bright.”</p>
<p>“Fine, sir humbug. Be difficult.”</p>
<p>They made their way into town, Jaskier showing him different lights, and Geralt remaining unmoved. He felt it was truly a lot cause when Geralt made a noise next to him. “Those ones.”</p>
<p>“Which ones?”</p>
<p>“There. Next to the coffee shop.”</p>
<p>There was a small display, only the barest flash of lights that looked like holly and ivy. They were much more subdued than anything Jaskier picked out, but he couldn’t bring himself to dull Geralt’s small bit of enthusiasm. “They’re lovely. See, you’re getting the hang of it!”</p>
<p>“I’m also getting cold.”</p>
<p>“There’s just no pleasing you. Well, I suppose we could stop for a cup of hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Jaskier led them inside, ordering a large hot chocolate for himself, while Geralt ordered a black coffee.</p>
<p>“Geralt! Come on, you have to get something at least a little Christmas-y.”</p>
<p>“Fine. One pump of peppermint.”</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of God.”</p>
<p>He allowed Geralt his approximation of holiday cheer and sat at one of the tables. He watched smugly as Geralt took a sip and held back a grimace at his concoction.</p>
<p>“How is it?”</p>
<p>“People put peppermint in coffee all the time. How do they like this?”</p>
<p>“Well, usually there’s also chocolate…”</p>
<p>“Too sweet.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunate,” Jaskier said, taking a large sip of his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“Jaskier...I...appreciate you doing this for me, but I think I’m just not meant for-”</p>
<p>“For Christmas? For nice things?”</p>
<p>“It’s just not my thing.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pursed his lips. “Well, be that as it may, I am your spirit advisor, and I did promise. At least allow me to try one more thing.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded. Bolstered by his reaction, Jaskier pulled a small box out of his jacket.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Well, it wouldn’t be a very good Christmas demonstration without a present, would it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything for you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier waved his hand. “Seeing your face as you open this is gift enough. Open it!”</p>
<p>Geralt took the box wearily and unwrapped it carefully. Jaskier had half expected him to tear the wrapping paper apart, but instead he carefully untucked and smoothed out every edge. Inside was a small ornament, in the shape of a lion’s paw. Geralt stared at it quietly and Jaskier felt himself fidget.</p>
<p>“I know you call Ciri your little lion cub sometimes. I overheard you on the phone with her, and, you know, maybe I overstepped…” </p>
<p>“Jaskier. Thank you. It’s...perfect.”</p>
<p>He looked up and saw Geralt with a soft smile, only this time it was only for Jaskier and he felt his heart melt. “You’re very, very welcome, Geralt,” he said, reaching out to clasp their hands together.</p>
<p>Geralt looked at their joined hands and slowly brought them to his lips. He kissed the back of Jaskier’s hand and he felt himself flush like a maiden in a period piece. Gracious, it was warm in here.</p>
<p>“Geralt…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling his hand away. “I shouldn’t have…”</p>
<p>“You missed.”</p>
<p>The furrow in his brow was back. “What?”</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled. “You missed. Let me show you.”</p>
<p>He leaned forward and kissed Geralt softly, letting him take the lead and move forward to capture Jaskier’s lips fully. It was a bit minty and the angle was wrong, but Jaskier felt his heart swell anyway. It was perfectly Geralt.</p>
<p>They pulled away, and Jaskier smiled at the uncharacteristic flush across Geralt’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Well,” he broke the silence, “I suppose my work here is done.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing says Christmas like a Christmas kiss.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed and stood. “You should know I always am, darling. Now, come on! We don’t want to miss the ice skating rink…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>